Turning Paris Upside Down: France and Chibi Texas
by notapairofglasses
Summary: When France decides to pick up young Texas to take her to his home, he finds a rather tomboyish girl who is a bit of a mess. He plans to introduce her to his king. Will this work?  Special thanks to Dionnysia for being France in the rp that made this.


**Okay people, ya know the drill. I own nothing but my character Texas. Oh! Lots of thanks to Dionnysia for being France in the roleplay that created this.**

* * *

><p>Lightly tanned skin, a testament to the girl's love of hard work and the outdoors, dark brown hair, short cut and boyish, brown eyes, nothing extra special: This is what made up the anthropomorphic representation of a particular part of New Spain. Partially owned by France, she knew a little of both languages.<p>

She was dressed in boys' clothes, rather worn ones made of old fabric and leather. A bit of dirt was caked onto her cheek, adding to the boyish illusion. She wondered slightly if Papa France would put her in a fancy dress. Of course, she knew she would have to clean up. Papa France was going to pick her up soon, but she was not going to clean up. She felt some sort of pride in her appearance.

France guided his horse into the fort, ahead of a caravan of a few other wagons and horses that had finally arrived from Europe. He was glad that the leaders of the fort knew that a warm bath and soft bed were to be ready for him when he arrived there, for the journey from France to Texas was always long. _Too long_, even though he had been given some of the best quarters on the ship and softest blankets while camping. There was just all that water, salt, and dirt. As he dismounted from his horse, France frowned at the little girl that stood before him. It appeared that he was not the only one in need of a bath, for her clothes were a mess and she was covered in dirt.

"Mon belle petite Texas, you are a mess! Zhis will not do at all!," Francis cried before the little personification even had the chance to say hello. He picked her up with one hand and carried her to his quarters within the fort, plucking up a small tub that appeared to be clean along the way. Upon reaching his room, France set little Texas down and filled up the smaller tub with a little bit of water from the tub that had been prepared for him. He then turned to the little colony with a smirk. "It's time for all zhat dirt to come off!," he declared as he scooped her up, ripped off her clothes, and plunked her into the water.

The girl cried out in surprise as she was scooped up and carried off. Brown eyes quickly narrowed in light anger at being treated in such a manner, Spain did not treat her in such a manner, and she rarely bathed anyways. There was really too much work to be done; the girl was much more mature in some ways than she looked.

"Mon Papa!"She shouted in surprise as she was unceremoniously dumped in the tub.

"Oui, mon petite? Is zhe water warm enough?" Francis stuck his hand into the water, and nodded finding that it seemed comfortable. He then grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth that lay nearby and began to scrub on his young charge. "Mon Dieu, Rose! How do you manage to get so dirty? Even when sleeping in ze dirt, I stay clean!" the disgruntled Frenchman shook his head. "You most certainly not come to Paris like _zhis_!"

Francis continued to mutter as he used his hands to dump water over Rose's head so that he could lather it up with a bit of soap.

"Papa, I've never seen you work with cattle or an axe, a shovel, or anything like that..."she said, frowning lightly."And you never sleep directly on the ground either..."

A pout spread across her lips as she was scrubbed at, having said her piece and falling quiet for the time being. She really disliked being bathed and scrubbed at when doing not absolutely necessary.

"Oh, zhere was a time when I was younger that I had to work hard and sleep on the dirty ground. Of course, now I do not 'ave to and niezher will you. Why work hard when you do not 'ave to? Let Papa France take care of you!"

With that, Francis finished rinsing Rose off and pulled her out of the tub. He then rubbed her all over with a large piece of cloth to dry her off and pulled a plain white gown with a periwinkle tie at the neck. Francis gave his little colony an affectionate smile. "Ah, you are so mignon (cute)! And you are clean." France's stomach rumbled a little, prompting him to inquire, "Are you hungry ma belle? I zhink zhat I am!"

"Well... Oui mon papa."She said, nodding lightly and smiling at the blonde man."I am hungry... But, I really can't just sit around and wait for Papa Espagne to do work for me..."

She frowned and shook her head slightly before wrapping her arms lightly around France's waist.

Francis sank into the warm water with a sigh and smiled at his little daugher across the room. "De rien" He replied to her thanks. After soaking and scrubbing enough to get the worst of the grit and grime from his body, Francis climbed out of the tub and joined Rose at the table.

Hungrily, the Frenchman tore into his food, and then began to discuss travel plans with Rose. "I hate to leave so soon, but I zhink we have to leave soon to get back to mon France before winter sets in. It is a long journey. Ze king want to meet you, if you want to go and can make the voyage." He gazed at her lovingly, with a bit of concern in his eyes. Though Rose's appearance was a little plain, she was nice when she was cleaned up. Francis sighed, wishing that she would take better care of herself.

"Oh... I will come with you, mon papa."She said, smiling happily."It would be an honor to meet the king and stay with you for a while."

She watched as he ate, a small smile on her lips. Rose stretched lightly, glancing down at her dress with a look of light discomfort as she got down from her chair

"Ze king will be glad to meet such a lovely colony and I zhink you will love mon Paris!" Francis clapped his hands together excitedly. I can teach you how to introduce yourself to him while we are traveling too...it will be parfait!"

Francis stifled a yawn, watching Rose. "Why do you look at ze dress like zhat? You look so pretty when you are clean!" He stood up himself and scooped up Rose, taking over her to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Francis pulled his daughter into his lap and began to gently brush her hair, marveling to how beautiful it's coloring. "Mon belle, your hair is so amazing! You should take better care of it!"

She blushed lightly and nodded. "Ou-Oui mon papa."She said, nodding lightly and hugging him softly as he finished brushing her hair. "I should do that... So I look beautiful when papa comes to visit."

She yawned lightly, wondering they would board the ship and head back to France's home.

"Papa would love for his petite fille to look beautiful, Francis said, putting down the brush and kissing the top of her head. As the little girl yawned, he caught himself stifling a yawn. "Mon Dieu, it must be getting quite late. We should go to sleep soon so zhat we will be ready to go back to France tomorrow," Francis sighed. "I hate to leave so soon, especially since we just got here, but ze ship has to go back very quickly."

Francis tucked Rose in, blew out the candle, then climbed into bed himself. "Bon nuit mon petite," Francis whispered as he fell into a deep sleep."

Rose quickly fell asleep as well, snuggling up to her Papa. She made adorable, small, sounds in her sleep as her nose nuzzled his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, please send me some reviews. Those that review, get French pastries. Everyone else... Have some of England's scones.<strong>


End file.
